Zane's Sick Day
by Ruby Moon-Snape
Summary: Zane gets sick and misses class. Atticus and Alexis try to help their friend get back on his feet. One-shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh GX.

"Zane's Sick Day"

Zane rolled over onto his side, moaning ever so softly. He didn't feel well at all. He just wanted to sleep all day, but he wouldn't allow himself to. There were classes to attend. He opened one eye and looked at his clock. The bleary numbers read 6:45. Zane sighed. He still had time. He was just going to lay in bed until 7 and then get up. What he didn't count on was falling back asleep and missing not only breakfast but all of his morning classes.

%%%

Alexis was having a good day. She had her favorite food for breakfast, and when she got her recent test over quick play spell cards back, she got one of the highest grades. She hadn't seen Zane all morning, which wasn't too unusual as he was a third year while she was just a first year. She wanted to have lunch with him so she waited by the lighthouse. Unfortunately, Zane never showed up. Slightly put out, Alexis started walking to the Obelisk Blue Dorm, but paused as she heard her name. "Lexi! Lexi, wait!"

She turned towards the other Obelisk Blue with a slightly annoyed look on her face. "What is it, Atti?"

Atticus reached his sister's side, panting ever so slightly. "Have...you...seen Zane? He wasn't...in class this morning."

Alexis was surprised. Zane never missed class. "No. I haven't. I wanted to have lunch with him but he never showed."

"We should check on him." The two Rhodes siblings took off towards Zane's room. Atticus knocked on the door. "Zane! Are you in there?"

The only response was some harsh coughing and a groan. Worried, Atticus opened the door. Zane was still in bed, but he was curled up on his side. Alexis crept closer with her brother right beside her. They reached Zane's bedside, and Alexis reached her hand out to touch the older boy's forehead. It was burning up! She retracted her hand quickly. Alexis looked at her brother and shook her head. They quietly tried to exit the room but heard, "Alexis? Atticus?"

The siblings stopped and returned to the bedside of their sick friend. The blonde responded, "Zane, you should rest."

"I have to attend classes, Alexis."

"Not in your condition and you already missed the classes this morning, so you should concentrate on getting better," Atticus remarked.

The news distressed the bluenette. He attempted to sit up but was overcome with dizziness and fell back against his pillows. He sighed. "I guess you're right, Atticus."

"We'll leave you be, Zane. It's lunchtime, and we need to eat. We'll also carry our PDAs so you can contact one of us if you need something," Alexis mentioned.

Zane closed his eyes. "All right. Thanks, Alexis, Atticus."

The siblings left their friend's room and headed for the dining hall. Lunch was a quiet affair, each student absorbed in him/her own thoughts. Near the end of lunch, Alexis prepared a tray consisting of soup, saltine crackers, a bowl of plain white rice, one slice of lightly buttered toast, and a cup of lemon-lime soda. She carried the tray up to Zane's room, where she carefully opened the door and carried the tray inside. She set it down on the nightstand near the bed. She noticed that Zane had fallen back asleep, so the blonde quietly crept out of the room. She wished she could stay, but she had afternoon classes to attend.

%%%

Zane woke back up a few hours later, feeling a little better. He noticed the tray Alexis had brought, even though he didn't know she had brought it. He sat up and pulled the tray over. He noticed each dish was covered, and the drink was in a thermos. He was grateful for his two friends. After eating his food, he decided to take a shower. He thought it would help him feel even better, and he was right. He towel dried his hair, before he sat back down on his bed. After eating, showering, and changing into a fresh uniform, Zane felt seventy-five percent better.

He picked up his PDA and tried to call Atticus, but there was no answer. Confused, the bluenette tried again and again got no answer. He shrugged his shoulders and tried calling Alexis. It wouldn't even connect! Zane was at a loss at what to do. Who could he call that might know where either of the Rhodes siblings were?

Another set of harsh coughs had him reaching for more of the lemon-lime soda. Once his throat was better and his voice wasn't so raspy, he thought more on who to contact. His head was still throbbing, so it made it hard to think.

All of a sudden, Zane's PDA started beeping. Syrus's face appeared in the display. "Big brother! I'm sorry I didn't call sooner."

"It's okay, Sy. Do you know where Alexis or Atticus is?"

"I don't know where Atticus is, but Alexis is right here."

Then, Alexis's face appeared next to Syrus's. "Zane, I'm so sorry! The battery on my PDA died. Fortunately, I was near the Slifer Dorms, so I could charge it up, while visiting with Jaden and Syrus."

"That's fine, Alexis. If either if you hear from Atticus, tell him to drop off my homework."

"Okay. Just please don't overdo it. I don't want my brother to get any worse."

Zane gave a small smile. "I'll take it easy, Sy. I promise."

AN HOUR LATER

A knock on the door alerted Zane to Atticus's arrival. Without waiting for a reply, the brunette third-year walked into his best friend's room. "Hey, Zane. Sorry for not answering my PDA. It was at the bottom of my bag, not in my pocket, but I do have your assignments."

"I can understand that, Atticus. Go ahead and put it on my desk."

Atticus placed the paper where he'd written the assignments down on the top of the desk. He turned back to the bluenette. "You look like you feel better."

"I do. I feel well enough to go to class tomorrow. I just hope this headache goes away."

"Since you still don't feel one hundred percent better, and you have your assignments, I will go ahead and leave."

"Thanks, Atticus." Zane watched as his best friend walked out of his room. Zane sighed and sat down at his desk. He worked on the different assignments despite his headache, but when his headache worsened, he stopped working and laid down, covering up with his blanket.

Not two minutes later, Doctor Crowler knocked on the door and walked in. "Zane, I heard from Atticus Rhodes that you weren't feeling well today. Hopefully, I will see you in class tomorrow."

Zane resisted the urge to roll his eyes as Crowler continued talking. His head was pounding, and the professor's voice wasn't helping in the slightest; far from it in fact. Zane groaned inaudibly and pulled the blanket over his head as if to shield himself from the professor.

Fin


End file.
